1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to doors and particularly to doors having removable screen and glass inserts. More particularly, this invention relates to an arrangement wherein the inserts are stored in the door when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Doors of the type including a pair of panels separated by a core and having removable screen and glass inserts, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,703 issued on Aug. 17, 1971 to A. Mennuto and N. Popovich and an improvement thereon described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,664 issued on Apr. 17, 1973 to A. Mennuto. A desirable feature in these doors is to provide means for storing the inserts i.e., storing the glass insert during the summer and the screen insert during the winter to prevent damage and/or breakage. Prior storage arrangements for doors having such inserts have included sliding arrangements such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,595 issued to Rumbaugh, et al. on Feb. 22, 1955 and roll-up arrangements such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,108 issued to Hansen on June 13, 1950. The obvious disadvantages of these arrangements include the addition of the required mechanism and the resulting increased cost of the door. Additionally, the prior art doors do not have the interchangeability and appearance features of the present invention.